The Prince and The Punk Rocker
by EverAfter16
Summary: Prince Darien is forced to marry Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, but he's not into the idea of marrying someone he doesn't know...he meets another girl, not even knowing her last name, he starts to fall in love with her. FINISHED
1. Love is Not a Game

Hey guys!! This is my first story so please be gentle!! I thought of this when I was sitting in the car, don't ask, I think maybe it was because I was listening to Evanescence's "Bring me to life…" but I don't think I can use that song in this story. THANKS A MILLION TO MOON!! She totally supported me though this!

This story is dedicated to my best friend Moon, Middle Eastern Girlies for life!!

Chapter One:

Love is not a game…

"You want me to marry who?!" Prince Darien shouted out at his mother, Queen Lilia who was quiet shocked at her son for yelling at her.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." She replied calmly, "I don't expect you to be happy about this, I know how you think, I gave birth to you, remember?"

"But Mother, who is this girl, and why do I have to marry her? What's so great about the Princess of the Moon anyway?" he pondered walking out of the throne room and onto the titanic size balcony. He looked up at the moon it's self. It looked so beautiful in a mysterious sort of way. Queen Lilia walked out with her son, and put her hand on his shoulder, he turned around.

"My boy, you will do what's right in your heart, I know it…" she smiled and gave him a hug, and walked out. Darien turned around and looked back up at the moon.

'What the hell am I going to do?' he thought…

**A Week Later** (mystical dust appears…JK guys!)

"HURRY THE HELL UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!! DAMN YOU!" Lillian shouted to her brother.

"I'M COMING!" he roared. Lillian looked at her watch, it was already five past two, and his plane left at three.

"DARIEN, YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE! YOU NEED TO COME DOWN HERE-" she shouted at the top of her lungs but was startled to see her brother already downstairs.

"Hey!" he joked as he drank a cup of orange juice.

"OH! Whoa, okay, took you long enough, Geeze." She stated as she turned around to walk into the kitchen with him. Darien was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt, his sister on the other hand was wearing Dark jeans and a white tube top. They may have been royalty but they didn't have to show it.

"The car's already outside waiting, have fun meeting the old ball and chain!" she smirked.

"Shut up, why do I have to do this, and you don't?" Darien answered very upset.

"Because I'm already engaged to Gavin, thus, I don't have to have Mummy and Daddy find me a lover." she replied in her monotone voice of hers. Darien gave her a mug look then sighed.

"Well let's get this over with, want to walk me to the car?" he smiled. Lillian was happy her brother smiled, he hadn't smiled in a week, ever since their mother told him he was engaged to a complete stranger. Darien was a strong believer in love, how could someone not believe in love, it was they, the humans, used to live.

"Okay, now be good, don't stare at her tits or anything, oh and don't slap her ass…and…" she joked, she knew her brother wasn't that kind of man.

"I'm going to miss you." He hugged her. They said their goodbyes and he climbed into the car. The car drove away down the passage way and towards the gates.

"He's screwed over…" Lillian says out loud and walks back inside.

**The Moon Kingdom**

A young girl wearing dark blue pajama pants and a white tank top, walked into the room, she walked towards the other girl sitting on the bed staring at the ceiling and whispered into her ear:

"He's here…"

The girl who heard this eye's opened wider, she actually got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready to go out. The other girl was amazed that her friend actually got out of bed. She followed her into the bathroom to help her.

Tune in Next Week to find out who this chick is!!

Lovies!


	2. Life Sucks

HEY GUYS! Me again, sooo how did you like my first STORY EVER ON THE INTERNET!! I have tons of ideas I was just a chicken to ever tell anyone about them…but yea, here's chapter two, hope you like it

Ps. Special thanks to MOON! She's the greatest!

PPS. I don't own Sailor Moon, this counts for chapters ONE and TWO! Because I'm a ding head who was too excited to remember to put this in!

PPPS. I don't own "Fell in Love With a Girl" either, I just have it stuck in my head!! And or the white stripes, they maybe cool, but I don't own them either…sucks for me.

Chapter Two:

Life Sucks…

Darien came off the jet, he had spent the last 5 hours reading the instruction manual over and over again, considering the batteries of his CD player died on the first hour. He looked around for his parents and the Princess' parents…then he spotted his father.

"Darien!" he shouted, then he saw his mum run up to him, and his father slowly walking behind, then a couple of other random people he had never met before.

"Oh My dear! You look exhausted! Well don't just stand around like that, let's see you!" his mother exclaimed.

"Mum, You've only been here two weeks before me, I haven't changed that much." He said plainly, he wasn't happy about this at all, he knew that guards were going to come, and he would finally meet the "woman of his dreams." Well he was right, everyone came, except for the Princess. While he was walking out of the space port, he asked his mother "Mum, where's my 'wife'" he sarcastically said.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell you! You won't be seeing her for a week, that's a tradition for the women here on the Moon!" his Mother told him quietly.

Darien didn't see the point in this. Just because he hadn't found a wife and he was 22 didn't mean his parents had to find him one. Well necessarily he did, by the age of 21 he was suppose to have a fiancée, since he didn't, tradition sets that his parents made him marry, and they had to choose. He hated this tradition, considering he was one probably the only one in the Earth royal family who didn't choose himself.

**The Moon Kingdom**

"Darien this is Princess Serena's mother, Queen Serenity…" his mother introduced them once they had finally gotten to the palace. Darien bowed and kissed her hand. "And this is her father, King Zacheus." Darien bowed and shook his hand. Darien's mother gave him a look, a look that said 'say something nice or you won't ever look at another girl in your lifetime…'

"It will be a pleasure meeting your daughter." He said and bowed one more time. The King and Queen smiled at this, their daughter, Princess Serena was only 19, yet her mother felt it was already time for her to settle down and take her position as the Queen.

"Oh yes, and this is her older brother Charles…" Said Queen Lilia, Charles entered the room, he looked as if he had just woken up, considering his hair was messy and he was wearing pajama pants. He raised an eyebrow at Prince Darien and gave him a look as in, 'ooookay, weirdo…' he walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Serena?" he asked his mother while stretching his strong arms up in the air.

"Most likely in her room dear, aren't you going to greet your future brother-in-law?" his mother asked him. Charles had that look on his face, that look that meant he was going to act sarcastic.

"Oh right, you must be Prince Darien..." he said to Darien's face, he shook his hand and started to walk off, on his way out he passed Darien, and whispered into his ear, "Enjoy it while you can…" and left. Darien felt puzzled, what the hell was that suppose to mean?

Charles walked down the hall from the throne room and up the stairs where Serena's room was. Loud music could be heard down the hallway of where his room and his sister's rooms were.

"Fell In love with a girl, fell in love once and almost completely, she's in love with the world, but sometimes these feelings can be so misleading, she turns and says 'are you alright?' I said 'I must be fine cause my hearts still beating, come and kiss me by the river side yea, Bobby says it's fine and he don't consider it cheating now!" The white stripes sang.

"SERENA!!" Charles shouted over the blaring music. She came out in black pajama pants and a red tank top, and a towel on her hair.

"RED HAIR WITH A CURL!! DAHHH!!" she screamed, her brother startled her from her singing. She paused her music.

"Oh it's you!" she joke, "how may I be of service Mi Lord?" she grinned.

" Your lover is here…" he told her, she took her hair out of the towel, her brother smiled, she had just colored her hair a bright reddish brown. "Talk about 'Red Hair With a Curl'" he smirked.

"Hmm, your funny!" she shot back, "Wait, so who's here?" she asked as she began to dry her hair with the towel.

"That Prince that you're going to marry, Prince-What's-His-Face." Charles finished.

"Holy Crap, him? Out of all the people in the entire galaxy, Mum and Dad had to choose him didn't they? I bet you he's not even cute." She complained.

"How would I know? I don't check guys out." Charles lied down on her bed.

"Life sucks…" she lied down at the other end of the King Size bed.

**Darien's room**

"Life Sucks" he thought out loud.

"Not for me…" Lillian said over the phone, Darien had called her to nag about his "wonderful" life ahead of him.

"Yea because you already found your love, what about me? What if she hates me? What if she tries to poison me, I have to think about these things you know!" Darien lied down on his bed.

"You watch way too much TV, would you calm down? Have you ever thought that "hey maybe she's not too thrilled about this either?"" Lillian said over the phone.

"Yea I guess you're right." He heard someone knocking on Lillian's door.

"Come in!" she shouted. "How you do 'in?" she seductively said. "Oh right, hey sorry Dee Dee, but I have to leave you hanging. I have, uh, company over." She said quickly.

"Lillian, who's there?" Darien questioned.

"Uh, pizza delivery guy, I'll get back to you." She hung up.

"Gavin…" he said. Darien sighed he needed to get out.

Darien snuck out of his room it was around midnight. He went out into the city. "Just like at home…" he smiled to himself. He came across a bar, not very ritzy, not very poor either. "JUST PERFECT" he thought.

He went in, there weren't many people inside, a couple of regulars, a group of middle aged men who desperately needed a good bath and shave, and a person with a long black coat with their hood on drinking a beer.

"Beer, please." He requested to the bartender.

"ID?" he asked, Darien showed him his ID. On the moon you needed to be at least 18 to drink.

"Here you go." He slid a bottle down the bar. Darien slid out some bills for him to take.

"Bartender…" said the person in the coat, Darien became intrigued by the person's voice it was a woman's voice!

"Another one…" she asked for. The bartender raised his eyebrow.

"On the house, this is your third one kid, you okay?" he asked her.

"Having a bad night…" she replied, she took her hood off. Darien was amazed at her beauty, she had long colored red hair down her back, the most mysterious eyes ever, all around her eyes were black coal eyeliner, and glitter, her lips were left natural with just a hint of gloss. She caught Darien looking at her.

"Do you have a problem or something? Can I help you?" she replied with attitude.

"No, no, nothing at all." He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"HEY SWEETHEART!" shouted a half drunk man across the room. Everyone turned around. The man stood up, and pointed at the girl, "You're mine."

I'M LEAVING YOU HANGING!! And you'll never know who the girl is, and she's not who you think either! Everyone can have red hair you know! I have reddish hair, well it went away, BUT STILL!

Oh yea and if you didn't get the "red hair with a curl" part, this is it:

In the song "fell in love with a girl" by the white stripes, one of the lines goes "Red hair with a curl" he's describing the girl, so that's why Serena's brother said that! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Lovies!!


	3. Tiara

Hey guys, THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED YOU GUYS ROCK! Here's the third chapter, and in some of your reviews you guys really hoped this was a Serena/Darien fic, CHILL…it is, you just have to pay special close attention to find out how it is. Okay in this chapter there is a REALLY BIG HINT, READ CAREFULLY!

Also, special shout out to my "sister" Moon, you're the greatest!

READ AND REVIEW

Disclaimer: sorry I don't own sailor moon, if I did, I'd make a shit load of changes…JK

Chapter Three:

Tiara

The girl's eyes grew big as the drunk came rustling towards her, she backed up, her back hit the bar, she jumped up on the bar still sitting she backed up, the man came closer up until she could see the sweat on his face, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Wanna get down?" He practically slurred.

"Wanna get out of her face?" Said Darien, the man turned his head quickly only to get an extreme punch in the face, and fell back. The girl screamed and fell off the counter. She put her hood on and crawled to the other end of the bar.

"Hey, HEY! You're gonna pay for that." He came charging at Darien. Darien dodged him out of the way. He looked for the girl, but he couldn't find her.

"I'm warning you…" The drunk slurred again and came charging at him again, Darien jumped over a stool and got back to the other side again. The girl was behind the guy, tiptoeing on the bar behind him. Darien looked up at her as if she was crazy. She put her index finger to her lips "Shhh" she motioned. She came up right behind the guy and jumped right on top of him, with her black boots and everything. The drunk was howling in pain, as the girl slipped on his fat back. The drunk man pulled her from behind him and pinned her to the floor.

"Looks like you need a good lesson in manners!" He disgustingly said. His hand behind her back slid down her body. The girl kicked him in the groin, as Darien smashed a bottle on his head. He helped her up as they both ran out of the bar.

They both ran down the block and onto a different street, one with better lighting.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked her as they both caught their breath. She just looked up at him and nodded her head. She put her hood back on and began to walk away.

"WAIT!" Darien ran after her, "Who are you?" he asked. Darien grabbed the girl's shoulders forcing her to look at him. The girl brought her head up. Revealing her eyes Darien had finally gotten a good look at her. She had piercing ice cold, blue eyes and she had a gem on the middle of her forehead. The gem actually happened to be a very rare diamond. It seemed to be a dark black burgundy color. "What is your name?" Darien asked her another question.

"Tiara." She whispered to him, as if almost ashamed.

"Tiara." He repeated, "I'm Darien…" He told her. She looked puzzled. Where had she heard that name before? Then she realized who he was. Tiara gasped, her eyes grew big.

"You…you're…" She began but couldn't find the words. She knew who he was. She wasn't very much fond of him.

"Wait, no, you see…" Darien tried to explain to her. "Let me explain please."

"Why the hell should I?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a dirty mug look with her snow like eyes, she began to walk away.

"Because I saved your life!" he shouted out. Tiara stopped dead in her tracks, it was a cold night and you could have seen your own breath, she wrapped her coat a bit more around her.

"YOU? Saved MY life?" she began walking back to him, she stood right under him, for he was much taller than she was. "You think you saved my life? I didn't need your help back there, I was fine on my own." She pointed to him.

"Yes you did, if I wasn't there, you would have already been-" he stopped thinking about where she would have been. He seemed to have frightened her a bit. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He apologized

"So, you're the Prince of the Earth." Tiara seemed interested in him. "What are you doing here?" She questioned

"You don't want to know." He replied. They began to walk down the street together.

"No, please, tell me, I'm interested." She looked at him.

"I'm engaged to Princess Serenity of the Moon, our Parents set this whole thing up." He spoke depressingly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. They continued to walk in silence, when Tiara suddenly spoke.

"Let's not go down this street…" Tiara warned.

"Why…" Darien got cut off as dozens of groups of gangs appeared on the street. He gulped and finished. "Not?" A couple of the people looked at them. Some whistled at Tiara, considering what she was wearing. Tiara had on tight black bubblegum hipster pants with a red tank top that showed off her chest, it came right underneath her belly button, showing off her stomach just enough, with a zipper in the back that held it all together. Her coat was on though.

"Let's get out of here." She said quickly as they began to walk the other direction, as they stood walking they heard several people running, in front of them.

"Hey you two! What's going on over there?" One of them shouted.

"GUARDS!" Tiara and Darien both shouted at the same time.

"Wait! You? NO! ME!" They both shouted at each other. Who were the guards after, Tiara? Darien? Or Both?

"Run as fast as you can though this street, whatever you do Prince, don't let go of my hand." She whispered "One…Two…Three…GO!" Tiara shouted, they turned around and ran as fast as they could, the gangs on the streets started to patronize them as they ran though, some even got on their bikes to follow them, it turns out the guards were there only to break up a fight on the street.

Tiara and Darien stopped running when they reached a little black brand new Mercedes Benz. Tiara pulled out the switch to the car it beeped.

"How do you know how to dodge the guards so good?" Darien asked confused. Tiara opened the door for Darien and went to the other side and opened the driver's door.

"You don't want to know." She said getting into her car. She started the car and drove off. They drove for about 15 minutes until they came across a ritzy street filled with apartments and townhouses, they stopped at a certain one. Tiara pulled over and parked the car. "Well this is it!" she sighed as she got out of the car. Darien waited for her to open his door, after a minute or two he finally realized that he wasn't a prince over here.

"Where are we?" Darien asked her, he opened the door and finally stepped out of the car.

"My apartment." Tiara explained, "This is the 'rich' area, as most people call it, this is the richest area you will find on the entire planet." She said, she walked up the stairs to the building, and turned around. "Are you coming up or what?" Darien looked uneasy. "Look, it's not like anything will happen, unless you want to wonder around here by yourself and get lost…" she walked up the rest of the stairs where the doorman opened the door. Tiara thanked him and walked inside the golden-lighted building. Darien stood there for a minute and then ran up the stairs to catch up with Tiara. The doorman opened the door for him he looked around to find Tiara checking her mail.

"Changed my mind." He smirked. She sighed and began to walk into the elevator, he followed her. The doors shut as Tiara pushed the button to go to her apartment, Level 4. The doors opened, she began to lead the way to her place. Darien looked around it was a nice place. It could stand for a hotel for a Royal, but never live here. Tiara unlocked the door and went inside.

"Damn." Darien gasped. Her apartment was beautifully designed. It could fit any Royal. The living room was painted white with dark midnight blue couches, the television was big screened and silver, with a matching DVD/VCR player underneath it, on top of the television there were two candles and in between the candles was a silver picture frame with a picture of three girls, one of them was Tiara. They were all wearing black dresses and were all dolled up. They seemed to be at a party of some sort. One of the girls was Tiara who was in the middle. The other girl to Tiara's right looked a bit like her, and the one to her left was much paler, yet had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to speak out to him. The television was being held up by a silver/gray stand. Underneath it was DVDS and videotapes. Not to mention a silver video camera.

Next to the television was a white book self filled with books, they were all by author. Books he'd read and some he hadn't, some he hadn't even heard of. In front of the sofas was a crystal clear coffee table, and in the corner was a sleek silver/black stereo system. Next to it there were two towers of CD's, and floating in midair in each corner were small speakers, and in every other corner were tall big speakers. Then there was the kitchen, which was all brand new, everything with tiles and black stoves and dishwashers. Down the hall he found two very large bedrooms. One seemed to be decorated for a girl and one for a guy. The guys' bedroom was painted light blue you couldn't even tell, he had light tan brown furniture for a desk and bed, and his dresser, and a little nightstand the same color, then across from his king size bed, you would have seen his walk in closet. Across his bedroom was the bedroom fit for a girl. Darien could tell that Tiara must have decorated it herself. It was painted light lavender, and her king size bed was pushed against the wall and next to her window. She had little tiny white star lights that shimmered, all around that window, with black and white posters of France and paintings of Moons and Stars all over. Each bedroom had an en suite bathroom and shower. And there was one bathroom outside for guests.

Darien walked back into the kitchen to find Tiara there looking at the clock.

"Three Thirty AM." She said. Darien looked shocked. "Don't worry, I'll drop you off at the clock tower and you can make it back from there, just make sure nobody sees you there, and if anybody asks you say you don't understand their language. Okay? You got that?" she warned him. Darien agreed. They ran outside the apartment and out onto the street to get into her car.

**The Clock Tower** (DING…DING…jk guys couldn't help myself!!)

"I guess we part here…" Darien said to her. His hands held both of hers. "I uh…" he looked into her eyes…she looked down and her hands slipped away leaving a small note in Darien's right hand…she was gone.

WHOO HOO!! FINALLY FINISHED!! Sorry guys but I would have had it out a day earlier, but guess what? Okay well I was in the middle of writing this chapter, and I found a HUGE spider in my room, so my KICK ASS Baba got out of bed at three in the morning to get it out of the house!! YAY! I was freaking out when I saw that thing crawl across from my carpet to my desk. And I freaked out. Oh well it's gone now!! K babes you'll find out what the note says next time! Sorry but I'm tired and I want to go to bed now. It's UBER late here. Yea did you guys get the big hint? The FAT ASS CLUE?! About the Serena/Darien thing?! OMG please say you got it!!


	4. The Adventure Begins

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I need more though, come on I know you guys want to.

Yea so here is chapter four. You guys keep asking about this chick Tiara, well you guys need to keep reading! I put in a hint last time I'll try and put one in this time too. Okay after this chapter I'm going to do like four more then I'm done! Special thanks to Moon for helping me. This story is only going to be about 8 chapters in total, I hope.

PS. I don't own Sailor Moon or the song Adrenaline by Gavin Rosedale.

PPS. I hope that's how you spell it, that's how I have the song.

PPPS. I don't own any song that's going to be in this fan fiction what so ever. J

Chapter Four: The Adventure Begins…

Darien looked at the note, it was a small folded piece of black paper, he opened it up, it was written in silver glitter, the ink and cursive handwriting seemed to suit her. He read the note:

"Meet me here at the Clock Tower. Tomorrow, Midnight, don't be late…"

~Tiara…

Darien grinned. He had a date!

The sun spiked through the curtains and onto the king size bed and hit him straight in the eye. He deformed the pillow and shoved it on the right side of his face. But the sun wasn't giving up that easy. Darien looked at the clock. It said 11:25am.

"Ugh…" he rolled over and lied on his back. He put his hands behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling. His mind was rushing through what happened last night. He thought so hard about it. Darien felt so strongly to this girl. "Tiara…" he whispered to himself. Darien got out of bed to get ready. He had a busy schedule ahead of him.

**The Palace**

Darien walked outside in the flower garden, near the roses, he saw Charles, The Princess's brother walking though them on a cellular phone.

"Yes I know you want to go, but you can't…because I'm not going." He spoke. Darien walked to him. "Look I have to go, yes I love you too, bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Darien asked.

"My sister, she wanted to go to a concert, and I told her that since I'm not going she can't go either." He replied.

"Well that doesn't seem fair to her." He told him.

"Yea well, our parents will get worried, plus I'm afraid someone will find out she's the Princess and she might get in trouble." Charles replied to Darien. They continued walking together in the rose garden.

"So what did you mean by 'enjoy it while you can, or lasts' or whatever." Darien asked Charles.

"Well you're going to marry a complete stranger, you're not happy about it, and Serena's definitely not happy about it. I'm saying is, enjoy you're happiness while you can, she's bound to be depressed for a couple months after wards. Trust me I should know." He told him. They stopped walking for a couple of minutes.

"There's no way I can get out of this can I?" Darien asked him sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"One, but I don't think you want to kill yourself, and Serena's not fond of the idea either." Charles told him. He pulled his sunglasses from his head, back to his eyes.

"So what do I do?" Darien asked.

"You don't do anything." Charles put his hand on his shoulder. You Prince, are a dead man." He left him with those words and walked off leaving Darien dumbfounded.

After all the planning of the wedding and the meeting of all the Princess's relatives, Darien was exhausted. He slumped into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, if he was going to be out all night, he was going to need a nap.

The neon green colors of the alarm clock were blurry. He rubbed his eyes to see them more clearly. They read: 11:00 PM exactly. Darien jumped out of bed. He ran into the bathroom to shower, shave, brush his teeth, and dress. He was going to be late.

Darien surprisingly got ready in only 20 minutes. He sneaked out of his room and into the garden where he last snuck out. He jumped over the hedges and through the old iron gate. He ran like hell to the clock tower. When he finally reached the clock tower, it was exactly Midnight. Darien's eyes wandered around for Tiara, he noticed a shadow walking towards him, he looked closer, the shadow stepped under a street lamp, it was Tiara.

"Glad you could make it." she nonchalantly told him as she walked around him.

"Why wouldn't I make it?" he seductively asked her.

"Oh, no good reason, now listen up." She turned around to face him and looked into his eyes for the first time. "You are not a Prince here, you are nobody here, if they find out who you are, they will either kill you, or shout it out for the entire Moon to hear you. You have you act like a commoner, and not act royal what-so-ever. If you don't follow this, you can die…" she told him very seriously

"Don't worry, how do you think I made it this far?" he smiled.

"Come on Prince, let's go." She instructed him. She began to lead the way, when she realized he wasn't following her.

"Well?" she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not a Prince, so why do you call me that." He snickered at her.

"Ohhhh, you're good." She sarcastically told him.

"One of the best." He began to walk with her.

Tiara took Darien to a ritzy bar, where every one there was drinking red and white wine, and champagne. There was a show up on a stage. A new band by the name of ZAI was playing a song called Adrenaline:

You don't feel the pain 

Too much is not enough

Nobody said this stuff makes any sense

We're hooked again 

"Do you come here often?" Darien asked Tiara.

"Yes, almost all the time, I fit in, and everyone here is pretty trendy." She shouted over the music they sat at a table that was made all out of black iron, except for the glass on the top, with matching seats.

Point of no return

See how the buildings burn

Light up the night

Such pretty sight

Adrenaline keeps me in the game

Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain

Wilder than your wildest dreams

When you're going to extremes 

It takes adrenaline

(You don't feel the pain)

Sail through an empty night 

It's only you and I who understand

There is no plan

Over on a sofa there was a young couple making out to the music. Darien noticed them. Then he noticed Tiara. Her reddish brown hair was pulled up like a classic Audrey Hepborn style with two front strands on the side of her face from the part in her hair. She had a real diamond clip on the left side of her hair. Along with wearing tight black leather pants and a blue and black top that looked a lot like a snake patter, it was a halter that tied twice in her back, revealing her soft back showing her tattoo on the side of her right hip, it read something in Arabic.

Get closer to the thrill 

Only time will kill

What's in your eyes

Is so alive

Adrenaline keeps me in the game

Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain

Wilder than your wildest dreams

When you're going to extremes

It takes adrenaline

Run through the speed of sound

Every thing slows you down

And all color that surrounds you

Are bleeding to the walls

All the things you really need

Just wait to find the speed

Then you will achieve 

Escape velocity

"What does it say?" He asked her without looking up from her hip. Tiara's attention from the music went to Darien, she saw him looking at her hip.

"It says 'Amanee'" she told him wisely

"Amanee?" Darien repeated. He looked very confused.

"It's Arabic, it means 'to wish' or 'wishes'" she explained, she took a sip of her drink.

"That's original, most girls I know usually get like butterflies or a little heart." He smirked.

"I didn't know you know girls like that." She mocked him, She seemed very shocked at this.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He seductively told her.

"Do you like it?" she randomly asked him.

"Like what?" he replied.

"Like, your life, being who you are." She looked down into her drink.

"Well I find it satisfying, you have a place in the world, and you learn to live with it, I guess you could say I enjoy being who I am." He looked into her eyes. Her eyes were screaming out to him. So he finally made his move. He pulled Tiara over to him and kissed her with all his energy. The music continued…

Too much is not enough

Nobody gave it up

I'm not the kind

To lay down and die 

Adrenaline 

keeps me in the game

Adrenaline 

you don't even feel the pain

Wilder than your wildest dreams

When you're going to extremes

It takes adrenaline

Adrenaline

Screaming out your name

Adrenaline 

you don't even feel the pain

Wilder than your wildest dreams

When you're going to extremes

It takes adrenaline

(Adrenaline)

You don't even feel the pain

You don't even feel the pain

I'm going to extremes

There is nothing in between

You don't even feel the pain

You don't even feel the pain

You don't even feel the pain

You don't even feel the pain

They let go of each other.

"Sorry, I just, I, I couldn't have stopped myself…" Darien apologized and looked down on the floor. Tiara took his hands from his lap and held them. She looked at him and smiled. Darien saw that she wasn't upset with him and smiled back. The music ended. The band took a bow and went off stage. Another band came up. Darien saw that everyone was getting up to dance to the rock music.

"Let's go…" Tiara Whispered in his ear, she pulled him to the dance floor. The band had begun to play.

I'm gonna fight 'em off

A seven nation army couldn't hold me back

They're gonna rip it off

Taking their time right behind my back

And I'm talking to myself at night 

Because I can't forget

Back and forth through my mind

Behind a cigarette

And the message coming from my eyes

Says leave it alone

Don't want to hear about it

Every single one's got a story to tell

Everyone knows about it

From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell

And if I catch it coming back my way

I'm gonna serve it to you

And that ain't what you want to hear,

But that's what I'll do

And the feeling coming from my bones

Says find a home

They both went out into the crowd of people dancing, they danced until they were about to pass out. Finally after two hours of dancing, they left. Dancing and laughing out into the street they held each other until they reached the clock tower. Darien held Tiara tightly.

"This is only the beginning." She told him.

"Tomorrow night, same time." He whispered to her, and kissed her soft delicate lips once more.

"Goodnight your majesty…" she let go of him and quickly ran into the night. Leaving Darien staring at the direction she ran to.

"She's the one, I know it…" he thought and ran back to the palace grinning…

TA DA!! See I wouldn't leave you guys hanging, by the way, I got a lot of ideas today, so the story is probably going to range from 8 to 12 chapters in the end!! Sorry this came out so late you guys, I was trying to think of a way to start the romance. I know EXACTLY how the story's going to end though, you can count on that! And YES it is a Serena Darien fic, I promised you guys one and you will get one!! By the way, that other song besides Adrenaline, is Seven Nation Army by, The White Stripes, yea unfortunately I don't own them either, sucks for me. Okay guys PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! J


	5. Dancing and Romancing

Hey guys, me again! Well this story is going to be a bit longer than I had planned out, damn ideas keep popping up in my head. Well here's the news update:

Old News: thanks for review the story, you guys kick ass as usual, yes this is a Serena/Darien fic, as promised, so keep reading.

New News: I have gotten a new idea for a story, this story's going to be really long, so I hope you guys read and review that one too.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, if I did, I'd be in Arizona right now in Moon's swimming pool having a HOT shirtless Arab guy serve Moon and Me milkshakes! Cheers.

Ps. Special thanks to Moon, Middle Eastern Girls for LIFE! Love ya Moon, you're my biggest fan!

Chapter 5: Dancing and Romancing…

There was a knock at the door. Darien rolled over in his bed and pulled the blanket and sheets over his head.

"Darien, I know you're sleeping, and I don't care, I'm coming in." his Mother barged in and opened the curtains. "I just cannot believe that you are still asleep at this hour. This, this is just not like you, sleeping in until noon! You're usually awake around ten! What's gotten into you?" Queen Lillian had stopped walking around the room and sat down on Darien's king size bed, next to him. Darien smiled at his mother.

"Mother, bringing me here, has been the best thing ever in my life." He told her and fell back onto his bed.

"What is that suppose to mean now?" she ruffled his satin black hair.

"I guess you could say, I find it breathtaking here…" he stared at the ceiling. His Mother rose from the bed and started to sort out all his things. Putting all his dirty clothing in the basket and so on.

"Breathtaking?" his Mother turned her head to look at him, "Why that's what you could call a piece of jewelry." She laughed.

"Yea…something only royalty could wear…" he sighed and continued to daydream. He adjusted the covers on his bed.

"Like what? A Tiara?" his mother laughed at him again.

"Exactly, Just like a Tiara…" he closed his eyes, and smiled. Darien's mother laughed at him. Queen Lillian always knew her son was a daydreamer, but not to this extent.

"Okay, enough of this foolishness, you have to get ready, you can't just lie around in bed all day, go out into the gardens, take a walk, go swimming, do something. You have the day off today." She smiled and left the room. Darien knew exactly what he was going to do.

He walked down the street and up a couple of steps to an apartment building. The doorman opened the door for him. He thanked the man and walk inside. Not stopping for anyone he walked straight into the elevator. Pressing the button "four" the elevator lifted him up. Darien couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

He walked down the hall until he found the apartment he was looking for. He knocked. After about a minute a young man came to the door and opened it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he looked like he had just woken up. Darien was dumbfounded.

"Uh, Tiara is here right? I mean she lives here right?" Darien asked while trying to look into the apartment.

"Yea she lives here, and you are…?" the young man asked Darien tiredly.

"Darien…wait is she in or not?" Darien demanded. "And who are you?" Darien's mind filled with thoughts…

"I'm her cousin Axel, she's not here." Axel told him. Darien had noticed that Axel did not have some sort of diamond on his forehead unlike Tiara who did. Instead Axel had a tattoo on his shoulder, it was some kind of symbol.

"Okay, do you know where she is?" Darien asked him once more.

"Yes I do, but since she told me who you are, I wouldn't go there if I were you, I wouldn't even be out right now." He began to shut the door.

"Wait! Please." Darien held the door just so he could see Axel's face, "Where is she from?" Darien asked him.

"She'll tell you when she wants to." And with that Axel shut the door, leaving Darien to ponder what he had just been though.

Darien crept back to the Palace, and began to take a walk in the gardens. Sooner or later he became bored and went back to his room. He lied down on his bed. He became drowsy and eventually fell asleep. He began to dream…

**Darien's Dream** (POOF!! JK GUYS!)

Darien was walking though a large hallway, it looked liked the Palace hallways, then Darien realized that it was the Palace hallways of the Moon. It was dim and gray inside he heard a scream, it sounded very familiar. Darien began to run in the direction of the scream. He came to a large room, which happened to be the throne room. Around the two chairs where the King and Queen of the moon sat were men wearing all black, and then he saw a girl being held by the two men.

"Tiara…" he whispered, he began to run to her. She screamed out to him to stop, but Darien didn't pay any attention. Then he was pulled into the royal chair where the King sat.

"No, no, no! She's off limits for you, Your Majesty." One of the men spoke. Darien tried to get up but was pushed back into the throne.

"You see, we've got her now and you can't do anything about that!" The man spoke. He snapped his fingers and the two men began to pull Tiara away. She screamed for Darien to help, but he couldn't get up.

"Goodbye…" a voice said to him.

**End of Dream** (POOF AGAIN! JK don't kill me! ^.^)

Darien woke up with a start and looked around. Everything seemed fine, he looked around for the time. It was 8:45 PM. He was going to be late for dinner.

After the dinner had finished with both of the Royal families except for the Princess, Darien saw that it was 10:50 PM, almost 11 at night. He showered and dressed for the night. Still shaken up from the dream he took extra caution leaving the Palace grounds that night. He finally reached the clock tower. Looking for Tiara he heard something behind him. Darien swiftly spun around in a defensive pose. He heard a scream.

"DARIEN!" Tiara screamed.

"DAHH!" he screamed back, only to find Tiara right under his nose.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Tiara gasped for breath, she put her hand to her chest to try and relax.

"I scared you, you scared me! I thought you were a thief or something." Darien relaxed as well. He took a good look at her.

"Lemme see you." He held her hand up as Tiara twirled around. She was wearing another one of her pair of tight black pants with burgundy strap heels. Her top was Moulin Rouge like corset, red and black with lace, revealing her cleavage, she was also wearing a coat, it came right above her upper thighs. Black with fur on the sleeves and the front of the coat, where it hooked up, and around the bottom and collar.

"You look Sweet…" he licked his lips. He noticed that her hair was up too, but different from last night's, it was pulled up into two little messy like buns, but there were so many strands loose around them that you couldn't tell, she also had two front strands in front of her face. Her face was all made up too as usual. Her eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner, and her eyelids made up with smoky red, and light glitter all around her eyes.

Darien on the other hand was just wearing his jeans and a black collar shirt. He wasn't as dressed up as Tiara, but together, they looked fantastic.

"Come on, let's go." Tiara motioned. Darien followed her to her car. She took the switch out and un-alarmed the car. They both got in. Tiara turned on her car and popped in a burned CD. She pressed play and off they went.

Tiara drove Darien to her apartment. They pulled up right in front of the building. She turned off her car and they both got out.

"What are we doing here?" Darien asked, looking very confused.

"Oh we're meeting everyone at my place. All my friends and cousins." She smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who are we exactly meeting?" he grabbed her hand and pulled her aside before she climbed up the steps.

"I told you. My friends and cousins." She looked up at him. "Don't worry, they'll love you! Trust me on this one!" Darien gave her a strange look. "They don't know who you are either, oh except for my cousin Axel, he lives with me." Tiara explained. She began walking up the steps.

"Yea I know…" Darien mumbled, and followed her. Tiara heard that.

"Excuse me?" Tiara stopped and turned around. She walked down a few steps to go back to Darien.

"Nothing." Darien mumbled.

"Nothing my ass Darien, what happened?!" Tiara shouted at him.

"I had nothing better to do today, so I came over here, it was around 2 in the afternoon your cousin Axel came to the door and I came to visit you, and you weren't in, and that's the most of it." Darien told her, he wasn't completely lying to her…he didn't tell her he had asked Axel where she was from and what he had told her.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier…" she looked so disappointed. She looked as if he had let her down.

"I…I didn't know how you'd take it…" Darien looked down.

"Oh…Oh Love…" she giggled, she gave him a hug. "It was fine, but I wasn't there…I was at my other cousin's house that night. I was with my cousin Lena…" she laughed. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Darien wrapped his around her tiny little waist.

"You know, for some reason I should be angry with you. You didn't tell me where you were last night." He smirked at her.

"Oh really?" she laughed. He kissed her soft lips once again. "Come on! It's getting late!" she laughed and pulled him up the stairs.

They had reached her door; she messed around with her keys and the key-hole to open the door. There were 10 people in the apartment. They all got up and laughed and smiled at Tiara, greeting and introducing each of them.

"Hi Darlings!" Tiara told all of them. They all replied in their own way. "Okay, Darlings, this is Darien, Darien, these are my Darlings." She smiled, she looked so happy. Darien said hi, while Tiara looked happy, Darien was nervous.

"Okay this is my cousin Axel, as you know, and this is his girlfriend Star…" Tiara introduced them. Darien shook Star's hand. And greeted her. "This is my cousin Lena, and this is her boyfriend and my best guy friend ever Alex, we call him Alexis though." Lena put her hand out, she had a jewel on her forehead as well, she looked a bit similar to Tiara, you could tell that they were related. Alex shook Darien's hand as well. "This is Tira, my other cousin, we have similar names; we love it. This is her boyfriend Pierce." Tira also had a jewel on her forehead as well. She also held out her hand, while Pierce shook Darien's as well.

"Now this is Maii, and her brother Zao. Their from earth actually, like you. They descend from the Asian area." Tiara explained. Maii was very pale skinned, yet had bright blue eyes that shot through your own eyes. She had midnight black hair, as well as her brother. "Oh and last but not least, this is Sheila and Jason. Sheila is Zao's girlfriend, and Jason is Maii's boyfriend." Darien looked at them in a confused manor.

"Oh, right, see we have English like names, and they don't." Jason admitted to Darien. Darien was wondering why they had such simple like names and yet they were from Asia.

"Yea because we're traditional, we keep our damn names!" Zao shot back at him.

"FUCK YA!" Maii shouted and slapped her brother a high-five. Everyone broke out laughing. Darien had never been in a group of young people like this, that weren't "royal" he was happy just being himself, and they seem to accept that.

"Come on, I need to fix you up before we go." Tiara pulled Darien's hand into the bathroom.

"Fix me up? What's wrong with me?" Darien looked at her differently.

"Nothing, I think you look fine." She kissed him. "But where we're going, they might not let you in, looking like that." She pushed him to his knees, so she can reach his hair.

"Why where are we going?" Darien asked.

"To a dance club, and you have to look good to get in, they won't let you in at all looking like that." She explained. "Wait, get up I need to get a good look at you." Darien stood up. "Turn around." He turned around. "Okay, take your shirt out." She ordered.

"WHAT?" Darien exclaimed.

"Not off, just not in, don't tuck it in, it makes you look too professional. You're like what? 22?" She told him.

"Yea? And?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just saying, you should look your age." She nonchalantly replied, and pushed him back onto his knees. Tiara then opened a cabinet that was under the sink and took out a huge bottle of gel and a large can of hairspray.

"You use all of that on your hair?!" Darien looked shocked, well he was.

"No I only use hair spray. The gel is Axel's, he uses it, and I keep it in my bathroom." She told him. She pumped some gel into her hands and began to play with Darien's hair. Spiking it and smoothing it over, she found the perfect look for him. She brushed it all forward and then lightly spiked it backwards with her gentle hands. "Nice…" she smiled. "Cover your face with your hands." She instructed. Darien did as he was told, and she sprayed his hair with her hair spray a few times. She looked at her work with pleasure. "It really suits you, you should do this more often." She giggled and put back the gel and hair spray.

"Oh yea…" Darien said sarcastically.

"Look!" Tiara squealed as she pointed to the mirror. Darien looked at his reflection and laughed. "It's the Prince." She pointed to him. "And the Punk Rocker!" she pointed to herself, they both laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay babes, we ready to go?" Tiara shouted to everyone.

"Yea I'm ready…Babe, you ready to go?" Lena shouted, she turned to look in the kitchen to see Alex was just about to finish a glass of red wine.

"All set." He told her. He walked back into the living room and put his coat on. "Who's driving?" he inquired.

"I'll drive." Tiara volunteered.

"Me too!" Pierce shouted from the other end of the room.

"Okay then, we need one more person. Cause Tiara can only fit two more in her car, cause you're taking Darien with you, right?" Sheila told everyone.

"Maii you can drive right?" Lena looked towards Maii.

"I came with Jason, but I'm pretty sure he's up to it, right honey?" she looked at her boyfriend. Jason kissed her cheek.

"Ya, sure, let's go." Jason replied, and everyone went out the door.

"Axel, lock the door please!" Tiara shouted as she walked out with her arm linked around Darien's arm. Axel slammed the door shut and locked it. The young group of adults walked down to the cars, laughing and talking about how the night was so young.

They had all finally pulled up to a dark underground rave. Tiara went into her trunk and got out two long strings, each with a large bulb at the end of them.

"Maii! I believe these belong to you!" Tiara jumped up in front of Maii's face and gave her the strings.

"Merci!" Maii joked, they all walked in. The music is was so loud. Everything was glowing in the dark. They went into a room to check their coats in. The guy that was working there handed them all glow sticks. Tiara, Tira, and Lena all put them around their hips, and walked in.

"Where do I put this?" Darien shouted over the music to one of the guys.

"Anywhere that shows." Axel shouted out over the music. They walked down a long titanic sized hallway. The more they walked, the louder the music got. They finally approached a large metal door. With a large knocker on it (AN: okay guys I have no clue what the hell it's called, you know, the thingy that you press to knock on someone's door! You know it! Right?! I hope so!) the knocker was metal as well. Alex lifted the large knocker and banged it against the door twice. A man with a white tank top on and baggy jeans with glow-sticks around his wrists opened up.

"Password?" he shouted at them over the blaring music. Tiara stepped forward.

"Oh come on Darling, you know who we are." She laughed and shouted.

"Oh hey Goddess! Nice to see ya here again! We've missed you guys!" the man hugged Tiara and they both kissed each other on the cheek.

"Come on, it's not a rave with out ya!" he shouted and opened the door wide.

"Let's go." Tiara shouted. They all walked in. The man stopped Darien.

"Hold it, Password." The man shoved Darien back into the hallway.

"Gabe, he's with me." Tiara went and put her arms around Darien's neck.

"Ohhhh I see…" he winked at Tiara and let him in.

"Who's that?" Darien shouted.

"My cousin Gabe, he loves us." She shouted, she smiled and pulled Darien's hand into the darkness.

It was hot and sweaty, everyone's hips shaking, people on top of speakers, people all over each other in certain areas. The DJ was the only light, the music went faster, as did everyone else, it was like he commanded them to go faster. Controlling them.

It was Wonderful…

Tiara and the girls who had worn their glow-rings around their hips had the right idea. All their movement caused it to look amazing. Darien was hypnotized by her hips. Her eyes flashed him. She moved her fingers to pull him forward. He obeyed her, not bothering to look away from her eyes. Then above their heads two balls of fire broke out. Everyone moved into a circle. Except for a girl who had long hair, put into two high pig-tails. She swung the balls around into different directions, it looked as if she was controlling them.

"That's Maii." Tiara shouted into Darien's ear. Darien's eyes opened wider, he was amazed at how she could do that. Could it be magic? He wondered. The balls of fire died out, Maii took a bow and ran over to Jason to hug him. A man with a tray came around, on the try were test tubes that were filled with a liquid in them. Tiara snagged two of them. She handed one to Darien. She popped open the tube and drank it down; and threw the tube out. Darien became curious about the liquid. He opened it up and sniffed it. Then he took a drink out of it.

It was champagne!

Darien licked his lips lusciously. He roughly wrapped his arms around Tiara's waste and pulled her closer, she shouted out laughing. Tiara linked her arms around Darien's neck. Their bodies bumped and grinded together, she twirled around so her back was facing his and she rubbed her body up against his. Their body became one as they moved together. The music became silent yet the beat continued louder than ever. She turned her head, her eyes looked up at his, as his lips locked with hers. Tiara slowly closed her eyes and turned around, their hands running all over each other's body. Their lips let go as Darien pulled Tiara to him, they laughed and smiled as each other. They ran out of the rave, picking up their coats on the way out.

Laughing and shouting outside they ran into a small area with a fountain, and a river near by, a park you cold say. She leaned against tree. Darien shoved his lips on hers as they began to kiss again. They pulled each other apart. Tiara licked her lips seductively and laughed. Darien leaned over her on the tree.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Darien held her chin.

"You look so cute when your romantic, did you know that?" she laughed at him. Darien pulled her into a kiss. Their kiss didn't last long, someone was there. Tiara and Darien felt a gun like object pointed to their backs.

"Don't move…" the man instructed.

BWAHAHAHAHAHA you guys are left behind! Don't worry I'll have chapter 6 out in a day or two, I have to, because I might be going on vacation in another state, so I'm going to try and finish this story before I go, and if I can't, I'm sooo sorry you guys!!

Stay tune for chapter six!!

Love ya!


	6. The Adventure Ends

Hey everyone, well I have news for you yet again, well I'm going to Arizona for awhile, so I'm going to try and finish this story soon. So here's chapter six, that's all for now.

PS. OH YEA GUYS I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER!! I KNEW I MADE IT AND I WAS GOING TO FIX IT BUT I FORGOT! THEN MOON REMINDED ME! OKAY SO IN THE LAST CHAPTER DARIEN'S MOM COMES IN AND I SAID HER NAME WAS LILLIAN! HER NAMES IS LILIA, OKAY?! CAUSE I WAS TALKING TO PARIS AND HER FRIENDS NAME IS LILLIAN SO THAT'S HOW I GOT THE NAME! SOO SORRY YOU GUYS! I WAS GOING TO FIX THAT, BUT NOW I'M LIKE "AW CRAP WELL NOW IT'S UP THERE AND…YEA…"

K please review, no flames please, it's my first story! Thanks!

Chapter Six: The Adventure Ends… 

Darien and Tiara froze in their positions as the two men walked around them.

"Move." One of the men instructed. They moved back a couple feet. The men turned to face them. "So, let's see what we got here? Hmmm?" he turned to face Darien. "What are you looking at POSER?" he shouted to his face. Then he turned to face Tiara, "Hello, look at you all dolled up." He twirled the gun in his fingers. "Care to dance?" he snickered as he shot the gun near her feet, making her jump up shrieking out. The final shot did made Tiara trip and fall back. The man with the gun twirled it again. "Let's see now…" he grinned. Darien then stood in front of her. Tiara had fear in her eyes.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" Darien grunted at the men. Tiara realized what he was going to do.

"Oh…NO, STOP IT!" she screamed at him. The other man pulled back one of the switches of his gun, which meant he was ready to fire at her.

"One more scream like that…" he warned her.

"What are you going to do about it boy?" the other man asked.

"You really want to know?" Darien's temper raged. Meanwhile Tiara still lying on the floor, leaned up a little bit, and decided to help herself out. She looked up at the guy pointing the gun to her, while Darien and the other guy started arguing. She looked at the man point the gun at her and seductively licked her glossy lips. She ran her fingers through her upper body, up to her breasts where she dragged her hand off her body and up to her hair, where she began to play with her. The man with the gun became enchanted with her sensuous self. He unconsciously began to lower the gun, Tiara smiled at him and began to play with something on her tongue, it turned out to be a tongue ring. The disgusting man came closer to her, starting to drool just a bit. When he was about twelve inches away from her, Tiara swung her legs underneath his sending him flying on his ass. The man shouted as he fell. Darien and the other man turned, the man facing Darien began to fire shots out. Darien ducked down and pulled Tiara's hand as he began to run. They ran by a river and by a dock.

"JUMP!" Tiara screamed she squeezed his hand and they both jumped into the river together.

Under the water they met and rose up to the surface.

"You okay?" Darien gasped for breath.

"Yes…" Tiara laughed a bit. Darien pulled her face closer and kissed her soft lips in the water.

"Having fun?"

Darien and Tiara both turned to see the man standing on the dock. One was in the water; the other standing there and shooting into the water.

"What do you want from us?" Darien gasped.

"You? Not you…" he evilly grinned. "Her." Darien looked at Tiara she looked up at the two with fear in her eyes.

"What do you need with her?" Darien asked them.

"She has something we want." The man in the water roughly said, he began to approach them.

"What?" Darien shouted.

"The key…" Tiara whispered.

"Yes, now be a good little girl, and hand it over." The man on the dock said to him. Tiara looked around, confused, so she did the only thing she could do. She held her breath and went under…Darien looked to see she wasn't there and went under as well, he opened his eyes underwater to see she was way ahead of him. He swam up to her. Tiara came up for air she heard gunshots and began to freak out. So she swam even farther. Darien not far behind, She finally arrived to the other side of the river, she got out of the cold water and began to ran as fast as she possible could. Darien climbed out of the river and ran up to her.

"TIARA!" he shouted to her. She kept running. Darien ran faster up to her and grabbed her wrist. "What's going on here?"

"Look, don't get involved, just go." She was soaking wet, her eye makeup was running a bit too.

"What? No I'm not leaving you now. What key are they after?" Darien asked her, he looked deeply into her eyes. Tiara looked down.

"To be honest. I don't know why they want it. Axel gave it to me, and told me to never give it to anyone else besides him, Alexis, or Tira, that's it." she whispered, she started to shiver a little.

"Why would he give it to you, and not tell you why?" Darien pondered out loud. He wrapped his arms around her and began to walk with her back to her home.

**Tiara's apartment**

Tiara picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"AXEL!" she screamed into the phone. Darien brought her a towel. "Axel Darien and I just escaped death! No I'm not PMSING." She grabbed the towel from Darien and threw it on a chair, too angry and scared to do anything else. "They were asking for the key you gave me. No I didn't give it to them, what do I do?" her eyes began to water just a little. "Okay, love ya too, bye." She hung up the phone. She grabbed the towel from the chair and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What happened?" Darien asked he came over to the counter.

"He's coming, he's taking the key, and he's doing something with it. I don't know, I don't care I'm just scared." She looked down.

"I'm going to go now." Darien held her chin. "I don't want you to come, you're safer here." He looked at her, she was so beautiful, even wet. He kissed her with all the strength he had. When he let go, Tiara's eyes were still closed, she was so absorbed into the kiss that she didn't want to let go. She held on to him. Darien let go of her, and went to the door. Leaving her there, with the stars in her eyes.

**The next morning**

Darien woke up with a smile on his face, he jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. He went out of his room and down to the dining hall where his mother was sitting with Queen Serenity.

"Well look at you, you have a smile that could touch the Sun!" his Darien's mother commented.

"Why yes, he's probably just excited that he's getting married in two days!" Queen Serenity said as she sipped her tea. At hearing that Darien's eyes opened wide, remembering he was suppose to get married to the Princess of the Moon. He thought for a second then asked his mother a question.

"Mum, what time is it back home? I thought I'd give Lillian a call." He said rather nonchalantly.

"Well it's about 2 AM there. Don't you think it's rather late?" Darien's mother replied. Darien began to quickly walk out of the room.

"No it's okay! I'm her brother she won't mind!" Darien shouted and ran back into his bedroom. He practically bungeed back on his bed and reached for the phone. He dialed the code to reach the Earth then his sister's number.

Back on Earth, Lillian jumped out of bed at the sound of the telephone. Gavin was sleeping next to her in his boxers.

"Wait, wait, let me get it." she whispered and yawned.

"I'm sleeping who's this?" she answered.

"LILLIAN!" Darien shouted over the phone.

"What's going on?" Gavin mumbled.

"It's my brother, I have to get it, sorry." She yawned and told her love.

"What the fuck do you want?" Lillian harshly asked Darien over the phone.

"Look I have a problem…" Darien quickly told her over the phone.

"Okay that's nice, byeeee." She began to hang up.

"NO WAIT, WAIT!" Darien shouted over the phone "Please Lillian I really need you're help."

"Oh God this must be huge." She sat up in bed, "What happened?" she asked him.

After two hours of explaining what happened between him and Tiara Darien didn't know what to do.

"What's her surname?" Lillian asked.

"Um, I uh, SO?" Darien continued along with the conversation.

"Where's she from?" she asked him another question.

"What's your point?" Darien whined.

"My point is dearest, is that you don't even know anything about her. You need to find out a little more before you can truly say you love her." Lillian explained.

"So what do I do?" Darien was very confused, he couldn't just leave Tiara behind, he loved her, he didn't know this Princess he was going to marry.

"Go to her and talk to her. It's the only thing to do Darien." she explained.

"Right on…" Gavin mumbled from the sheets. Lillian looked over at him, she saw him put his hand up into the 'rock on' sign. She giggled, then sighed as she went back to the conversation.

"I think I know what to do now, thanks Sweets." He sighed.

"No problemo." She was about to say goodbye to him when Darien took an open shot at her.

"Tell Gavin I said good night." Then he hung up. Lillian looked at the phone in shock then anger.

"Smart ass." She commented and went back to bed.

Darien knew what he had to do, he needed Tiara to understand; Darien also knew he was in some serious deep shit.

Well guys that's it for now, only two chapters left, yea I'm cutting the chapters short, but look out for my next story titled…uhh I don't know yet. If you don't get another chapter after this one for about a week, or maybe two, it means I'm n vacation. Sorry guys, I hoped you liked it! Cheers.


	7. The Truth

Hey guys, well here's chapter seven, I hope to get this out before I leave, and I really hope I do.

K well I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is,

Well I don't own sailor moon doesn't life suck that way? This one counts for this one and last one and any one I forgot. Thanks!

Ps. Special thanks to Moon, see you soon sweetie!!

Chapter Seven: The Truth…

Darien ran out of his room and towards the gardens were he escapes his Royal life every night. He ran like hell though the old gate and everything, into the city. Running as fast as his strong legs could take him he ran down the street and turned a couple corners where he came upon Tiara's building. He ran up the stairs and into the lobby, he looked around and quickly caught his breath. He looked at the elevator. Darien saw the people waiting for it, to him it seemed like hundreds, when really it was only about 7. Darien looked quickly around to find a door with a sign labeled "Stairs." Darien barged towards the door and ran up to Tiara's floor.

About 7 minutes later he arrived to Tiara's door, he banged with all his might.

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR DAMN IT!" he screamed. Darien continued to bang and kick the door. He would have even kicked it down, but luckily Axel came to the door. He was dressed in a nice pair of pants and a shirt, he looked as if he was going out to a fancy dinner with his parents.

"Whoa, calm down, did you just come from a football game or something?" Axel commented. He was right, Darien looked as if he did just come from a football game in the park.

(AN: okay so we call "soccer" "football" just to clear things up. You know "GOOOAAALLLLL!!" LOL, okay just to let you know.)

His hair was messed up and he was sweating really badly.

"Where's Tiara?" he gasped for breath leaning against the doorway.

"She's here, sleeping." Axel replied nonchalantly. Darien looked at his watch. It was almost three in the afternoon.

"Can I see her?" he asked, still gasping for breath.

"Yea sure. Have fun, I'm out of here." Axel said. Darien went in and Axel went out.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked him.

"Visiting my Aunt, Uncle, Mum, Dad, and my "in-laws." Cheers!" Axel closed the door shut.

Darien went inside and into the kitchen. He got some water for himself. Then headed into the hallway and then into Tiara's room.

Darien opened the door slowly. He saw her room; it matched her perfectly. Then he saw Tiara all cuddled into her sheets and blankets, he saw a small furry thing in the middle of the bed. Darien figured it must have been a stuffed animal. He walked over to push it off and talk to her. Otherwise known as: Mistake Number One.

The stuffed animal turned out to be a real kitty. It was pure white. The kitten scratched Darien's hand and jumped off the bed and out the door. Darien yelped. Tiara's head shot up. She mumbled something.

"Giant book!" 

"What?" Darien whispered to her.

"Oh damn Axel, I had the worst dream, a giant book was chomping down the street trying to eat us! And the book was 'How to get thin.' I swear next time I decide to go on a diet, kill me." Tiara mumbled and plopped down on her pillow again.

"Tiara…" Darien whispered and shook her just a bit.

"Hmm." She moaned.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked worriedly.

"No you asswipe, I was almost killed by a book! What do you think." She answered and turned her head the other way. Tiara pulled the blanket towards her. Revealing the back of her body to Darien. Her "pajamas" consisted of a thin strap black tank top and her black string panties.

"Tiara wakeup, please." Darien sat on her bed now. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Axel, shut up and leave me alone." She murmured.

"I'm not Axel. Tiara, It's me…" Darien whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" Tiara was still half asleep. Realizing it wasn't Axel, she pulled her covers closer to her.

"You're not Axel? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Tiara screamed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Tiara calm down-" Darien got cut off. 

"TRY ANYTHING AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WORSE THAN ANY PERSON COULD!" she screamed at him. She reached on the side of her bed next to the wall a long hockey stick. She pulled it out and off went the covers over her head. She jumped on her bed with the stick in her hands in a defensive pose. "GET OUT!" she shouted.

"TIARA!" Darien shouted. Tiara jumped off the bed swinging the hockey stick at Darien. Her autographed hockey stick went flying out of her hands and hit the wall. The banged against the wall hitting a framed picture knocking it off the wall.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed and ducked. The picture frame shattered. She slowly rose up.

"You okay?" Darien asked her.

"Yea I'm fine…DARIEN! What the hell are you doing here?" she was shocked beyond belief. She jumped back into bed and up went her sheets as she dragged them to cover herself.

"We really need to talk. By the way, why did you try to attack me?" he asked very confused. Tiara pulled her glasses case out. She dragged out her glasses and placed them on her face.

"You were too blurry, couldn't see. Plus I thought you were the guy in my dream, you know trying to kill me with the book." Her glasses were a shock to him. They were thick black, shaped in an oval, with a red line around them. Very hip indeed…

"You were glasses?" he asked her.

"Yes I do, could you please hand me those black pajama pants over there Darling? Thanks." Darien threw her the pants off her chair. She disappeared under the covers with her pants. She emerged a couple seconds later with her pants on.

"So what brings us the visit this early?" she smiled and kissed his cheek. Her hair was let down. The color was starting to fade. Out came her darker roots. Darien was amazed at how long her hair actually was. It came almost to her hips. She pulled it back with her hands and walked right into the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the sofa.

"Tiara, you know who I am right?" Darien sat down next to her.

"Of course Darling, but that doesn't matter now." She struggled in opening her water. Darien naturally took it from her and opened it for her. "Thanks." She grinned. Darien tried again to explain to her.

"Tiara where are you from?" Darien asked her. Tiara's eyes open wide, she almost spit out her water.

"What's with all these questions?" Tiara looked at him very seriously.

"Tiara." He sighed. "I'm getting married, in two days." He looked down.

"Wha…What?" she gasped and looked at him. Darien got up and paced around the living room.

"Look, I have to marry her. I don't know her, and I don't want to love her, I want to love you, but I don't even know you…" Tiara couldn't look at him; she looked down.

"Darien." she gulped, "I have something to say…" Darien ignored what she said and ranted on.

"Tiara I don't know your last name, I don't know where you're from I don't know what that jewel on your forehead means or anything." Darien continued.

"I know, but you see…" she was cut off by Darien yet again.

"You don't understand what It's like to be me! You're not forced into this! How can I make this clear for you?" Darien continued to pace around the living room again.

"Wait, WHOA!" she shouted to him and stood up.

"Tiara, please, let me make this easier, for the both of us." He asked her.

"MAKE THIS EASIER! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?" Tiara screamed at him.

"Tiara! How can I do this? YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME THE TRUTH?!" he screamed back at her.

"The TRUTH?" she yelled at him even louder. She began to walk away from him, heading towards her room.

"Tiara, wait!" Darien shouted and literally jumped in front of her. "What happened to the truth?" Tiara mugged him and went the other direction. He grabbed her hands quickly and pulled her to him. Tiara finally looked hard into his deep eyes; and spoke.

"The truth?" she asked again.

"Yes, please." Darien told he softly.

"The truth is, you could slit my throat, and with my last one gasping breath, I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt…" She began to cry a little. Darien let go of her and began to walk out the door, without even saying goodbye. He left her and slammed the door behind him. Tiara sat there on the floor, she didn't even get to tell him her secrete.

She is the Princess of the Moon…

Darien walked around the palace gardens. He went back up to his room and changed out of his clothes. He showered and got ready for his day. If he was going to marry he wanted everything in his mind to be clear. Darien walked around until he found his Mother.

"Mum!" he called.

"Oh Darien, how nice to see you." Queen Lilia smiled at her son.

"Mum I was wondering, when do I go to get my fitting, for my suit?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow, after you meet Serena." She told him, they both continued to walk in the Gardens.

"Wait, I meet her tomorrow?" he asked his Mother very confused.

"Yes, then you get married the next day." She told him. She was very proud of her son for going along with this.

"Okay, thanks for the update." He told his Mother, he kissed his Mother goodbye and left.

**Later that Night**

Tiara waited patiently for Darien at the clock tower. It was already one in the morning. She had been waiting an entire hour for him. She sat there in her little plaid skirt and knee-high boots, with her fur coat. She looked down at the grass. She would wait one more hour.

She looked around for him. She still kept hope that he would come, just that he was either having trouble leaving the palace. Or he was deciding on weather or not to come.

Tiara sighed. She didn't know how to deal with this. She would wait all night for him. She wrapped her coat around her tighter, and began to think of something else. Then she heard footsteps. She jumped up to see who it was. It turned out to be Alex, her friend.

"Hey love, you still waiting?" he asked her. Alex looked very worried about her.

"Alexis, he never showed up…" she ran up to him, she jumped into his arms. Alex held her for a moment.

"Doll, you know everything will turn out for the better in the end. Come on, it's getting late. Let's go _home_." He told her. Tiara agreed. Alex put his arm around her and the two began to walk towards their real home.

OKAY GUYS!! Next chapter is the last!! See I told you it was a Serena Darien fic! Okay well that's it for now! Wow I wrote this entire chapter in one night, I'm dead. Special thanks to Ashley for giving me the lyric to what Tiara said. You know "the truth is, you can slit my throat." That one, it's from a song, not sure which one, but I sure as hell don't own it! k please review and be gentle thanks! Cheers!


	8. Believe Me

Hey guys, sorry it took me almost a week to get this out, I was in vacation, and I saw Moon! I laughed harder and more there than I have ever laughed in my entire life! It was great! Well here's the last chapter thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: yea I don't own anything except for my new video games! You wouldn't want them; they're old. Moon's siblings made fun of me for it, oh well, Sega pride.

Chapter 8: Believe Me…

Darien lied on his bed staring into space. Then someone pounded on the door violently. Darien blinked out of his trance and looked over at the door. Where the pounding continued. Darien got up and went to the door. He opened it just a bit to see who it was.

"Boo." A young female voice nonchalantly said.

"Lillian?!" Darien opened the door all the way. Lillian walked in and plopped on the bed.

"Who did you expect _blood_?" she slurred.

"Gavin's trying to teach you street slang again?" he spoke in a mono-tone voice. Lillian smiled big like a little kid showing all her teeth to reply to him. Darien shut the door and sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well you're getting married, and you're meeting your wife, and you're in love with someone else, and you don't even know her…" Lillian blurted it all out. "Shall I go on?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, so I'm screwed." He got up to head for the shower.

"You're not only screwed." She walked in the huge bathroom with him. "You're fucked as well." She sarcastically laughed at him.

"GEE YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW THAT?!" Darien shouted to her.

"Okay, shit, calm down. Don't yell at me for it." Lillian barked back at him. She put the toilet seat down and sat on it while Darien began to brush his teeth.

"Don't you have to get ready or something?" Darien was paranoid tonight he was meeting his wife, in a day he was getting married.

"By the way, you're wedding got pushed back a day." Lillian picked up a magazine. All she saw in was cars, a random girl in a bikini once in awhile but mostly cars.

"What?" Darien had tooth paste all around his mouth.

"SPIT!" she ordered him. Darien spit and rinsed his mouth he wiped his face with a towel.

"Why is my wedding being pushed back a day?" Darien asked her.

"Mummy and Mummy-in-law decided on it. How the hell should I know? Go figure." She flipped through a couple of pages on the magazine, then opened the middle spread of a beautiful red and black sports car. "HELLO!" she shouted as she stared at the car. Darien grabbed the magazine from her and threw it back in the basket.

"You're no help." He told her.

"Yes I am! I came and surprised you didn't I? I'm here to help you, just remember this one thing, and this is crucial: she's your wife and you luuuuuuuuvvvvvv her!" she giggled. Darien threw a towel at her as she ran out of the bathroom. Darien heard the bedroom door slam shut. He took off his clothes and took a nice long shower.

Darien came out of the bathroom 45 minutes later. He was almost dressed when he heard a girl shouting down the hall. It sounded like laugher.

Darien came out with his shoes on, his black pants and his white tank top. He looked around. A girl with blond like hair with red streaks all over came flying past him. He couldn't see her face.

"CHA CHA!" she shouted. She pounded on the door next to Darien's. It was Charles' room.

"Yes?!" Charles asked annoyed in a playful way. The girl leaned against the doorway her hair was down it trailed down her back. Darien noticed she was wearing black heels that wrapped up to her knees. She was wearing a very dark red/black satin robe. Her back was towards Darien.

"I need toilet paper!" she joked as she blew a huge pink bubble. Charles popped it.

"No seriously, what do you need?" he asked again.

"Seriously I need toilet paper." She told him again. She began to play with her hair.

"What? WHY? I thought you had that HUGE package of it!" Charles shouted to the girl.

"Yea…we got kind of bored last night…so we strung it around the room, we wrote on it too! It was sooo cool!" She grinned at him.

"Fine…" he shrugged and began to close the door.

"WHAT? I can't come in!?" she objected.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Charles shouted from his room.

"Almost ready! Oh yea while you're at it…bring me some Q-tips too!" she shouted. Charles emerged from his room a couple minutes later. Charles being much taller than the girl placed the roll of toilet paper on her head as a joke.

"You're not even dressed yet aren't you?" Charles held the roll up high above her head.

"I am." She retorted. "Somewhat." She grinned.

"Oh God, you're only in your bra and stuff huh?" he shouted.

"YEA! Wanna take a peek?" she joked. She grabbed the sides of her robe sarcastically.

"You loser, go get your hair done, and other, chick-like things…" he shoved the toilet paper and box of Q-tips to her. She stuck her tongue out at him, and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait, do you have a roll with writing on it?" Charles laughed at her.

"Yea…" she smiled.

"Lemme see!" he joked.

"Later…" she quickly walked down the hall. Darien quickly ducked back into his room; and watched her walk away. Charles closed his door. Darien did the same. He didn't see her face; but Darien closed his eyes and searched his memory. The only thing on his mind was Tiara, and how he left her last night there. Darien finished getting dressed and fixed his hair and put on his cologne.

"DARLING!" a girl with blond hair and black highlights squealed when she heard the door open up.

"ALO!" she the girl with the blondish hair with her red streaks jumped into the room.

"Serena!" the other girl said with an Italian accent.

"What's up?" she plopped down on her bed and tossed the toilet paper to her friend.

"You still want to finish your hair?" the girl said.

"Do we have time?" Serena got no response. "YO! SHEILA!" she hollered into the bathroom.

"Yes Darling?" Sheila replied peeking her head from the bathroom.

"Tira dear, I'm talking to you about my hair." Serena grinned.

"Yea we have time, it's only a 15 minute thing." Sheila replied.

"Goody." Serena told her friend monotony.

Darien stood in the ballroom, he was very nervous, but he had a plan. After he met the Princess he would tell her that he was in love with somebody else, and he would run off with her. Darien didn't care anymore if he was a Prince or not, he would leave his old life behind for Tiara. Darien then saw that the Royal Family of the Moon was coming. The other Royals were standing around talking to each other with their drinks in their hands and so on. Darien looked eagerly at the staircase.

First came the Queen along with the King. Then out of the shadows came a girl, wearing a beautiful red and black strapless corset like dress. Her eyes were done up in red and black too, with glitter everywhere around her eyes. Her hair was blonde with leftover red and black in them, pulled up in two buns like her mother. Her lips painted with gloss. She carefully walked down the stairs in her heels. Darien looked at her in shock. She looked around the room, as she took her last elegant step down the spiral staircase. Darien's mind went crazy. He couldn't believe it.

"Tiara…" he whispered.

Serena went to Darien and grinned at him devilishly. She walked past him and winked. Darien couldn't stop smiling.

After the dinner, Serena walked out onto the balcony outside. Darien knew it was his cue to go out too. Darien found her staring out at the night sky. He walked up to her side and began to stare at the stars with her.

"Shimmering aren't they?" Serena spoke. She didn't bother to take her eyes off the stars.

"Like your eyes." Darien looked at her. Serena looked at him blushing, then stared back at the stars.

"I wish I could ride them, you know go gliding though the galaxy." Serena whispered, you could see her breath in the air.

"I don't think we've officially met." Darien turned to her and smiled. "I'm Prince Darien of Earth." He put his hand out.

"Charmed, I'm Princess Serenity Tiara of the Moon." She laughed and took his hand. Darien kissed her hand. Serena lead him down the stairs of the balcony. They were officially alone.

"So you're really the Princess?" Darien wrapped his arms around her waste.

"No, I killed her and dumped the body in the river." She joked. "Of course I am, that's what I was trying to tell you. After the key incident." She explained.

"Why didn't you tell me when I first met you?" Darien questioned her.

"Because, I didn't like you…" she smirked.

"YOU didn't like ME?" Darien laughed; "Why not?"

"Because I knew who you were and I didn't want to marry you, but then I decided to lead you on, around the end I wanted to tell you, but you didn't give me a chance to." She sighed and finally looked into his eyes for a long time.

"I just want to know, what key did those guys want from you anyway?" Darien had a look of concern on his face.

"The key was this," she pulled out an old fashioned silver key with a pink gem at the end of it out of her corset. "It's the key of time. Axel gave it to me when I was a little girl, and he told me not to give it to anyone put him, it doesn't do much really, unless you know how to use it; but those who know how to use it; can use it's power to do almost anything." She explained.

"So why do you have it?" Darien asked her.

"Axel's Aunt gave it to him to keep and protect, but he thought it was too girly so he gave it to me." She grinned. Darien laughed at her.

"So what happens now?" he asked her.

"I do believe we get married." She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Darien held her face. Serena looked at him and looked down.

"It's not that, it's just that, I feel strange now that know I'm a Princess, it's like I can't believe it." she sighed hopelessly. Darien held her chin and she looked up at him.

"Did you believe me when I told you I was a Prince?" Darien asked her.

"Yes…" she giggled.

"Why? Was I that easy to tell by?" he laughed at her.

"Sort of…" she burst out laughing now. "Okay, okay, what about me, could you tell I was a Princess?" she put her arms around his neck.

"Not at all, I was actually going to blow you off for Tiara, but then…" Darien chuckled.

"Alright, alright, but now I kind of think, you don't want me, now that I'm a Princess." She explained.

"Believe me I would have wanted you, Princess or not." Darien told her.

"Believe you?" she asked him.

"Believe me." Darien told her, then they kissed under the stars for an eternity, never letting go of each other…

THE END!! FINALLY! Well guys I hope you liked it! I was going to do an Epilogue, but then I thought, "what do I put?" it kind of sort of ends right there. But my new story is coming up in a couple of days it's going to be called:

In The End

Nothing to do with the song though, just to clear that up.

Thanks for reading my story! 

PS. This entire story is dedicated to Moon. Thanks for all the support Darling.


End file.
